Lumiere: Eliotrope of the Moonlight
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: This is my first ever Wakfu story, and after the new Eliotrope class came in this month I wanted to make a story for them. Set ten years after the three part OVA special, a mysterious boy with the power to create portals appears in the World of Twelve. Follow Lumiere on his adventure to figure out who he is and to find the so called "God-King" of his race.
1. Chapter 1

Lumiere: Eliotrope of the Moonlight

By: Junior Gordon

Chapter 1: Lumiere the Elia-Otrope

Long ago in a place known as the World of Twelve, a monster known as Ogrest terrorized the world. His tears flooded the world, causing masses of lands to become small islands and civilizations to become extinct in a matter of days… this time then known as Ogrest's Chaos. All seemed lost until one day, a young Eliatrope king with the power of the six Dofus of his race banded together with the Iop god and retrieved the six Primordial Dofus reverting Ogrest back into his small peaceful form.

Ten years have passed since that day, and the twelve dofus have been separated for anyone else to use. The thought of them together gave fear to the idea of the world being destroyed, but what most didn't know was that something did occur during that Krosmical event… for whatever consequences there are for using the dofus which can be destructive, chaotic, they can also be fecund, sources of life and creation.

This is the story of the life born from those consequences…

* * *

><p><em>What is this?<em>

_Where am I?_

_I feel weightless, like there's nothing around me to hold me down. The winds blew all around my body, blowing onto the top of my head for some reason._

_It was like… I was falling._

Light flashed into the figure's eyes as they found themselves staring into a pair of mountains in the distant, with every second they seemed to get taller at a fast pace. They looked upwards and flushed in despair as the ground was getting closer

"Oh man, I really am falling!" The voice sounding like that of a teenage boy screamed as he flipped right side up. He flailed about, flapping his arms around like wings trying desperately to slow himself down to no avail. "Nonononono!"

With the ground only seconds away, the boy stretched his hands out in front of him in hopes of softening the fall but instead something else happened; as he held out his hands blue lights fired out in front of him, a large blue circle appeared in front of him and as he fell through it his body suddenly disappeared. The second light landed an inch above the ground and created another glowing circle, and the boy found himself popping upwards into the air.

"W-What the!?" The sudden relief caught him by surprise before safely falling on his behind. "Ouch… that really hurt, even if it wasn't as bad as what else could've happened. But how did it happen?" The boy could see a glowing light glowing from his hands, he turned them to see his palms glowing in blue energy like those strange circles. "Did I do that…?"

The boy focused on his hands, holding them out as he did before as the glowing grew stronger until the light surged out into the same magic circles as before. "Wow… so cool. It's like some kind of portal thing." He moved the circles with his hands, moving them enough to be right between them. He stretched out one of his hands through the portal to his right and watched as it reappeared through the second one to his left. "This is awesome!" Too enthusiastic he turned back to the first portal and threw a hard punch, it went through the portal and appeared behind him to hit his back. "Ow, a-and painful."

Rubbing his sore spot, the boy looked around to find himself in the outskirts of a small town. The trees around him blew in the cold night's wind almost telling him to go into town to find answers to where he was.

"I guess I'll go and look around." He said taking a step towards the town.

_This place was so strange to me as I began to walk through the town. The people were of all shapes and sizes and each one was as fascinating as the next. A pair of black and white bears talking at what looks like a store, I saw some strange guys with green hair that covered their whole faces and in the corner of my eye I saw a girl with what looked like fairy wings._

_I passed into a small little alley when I noticed my reflection through a window. There I was, looking at myself... I had no idea what I looked like until now, my pale white skin shown through my arms in the moonlight. My eyes were this almost unnatural color of light blue, the same color as this even more unnatural portal ability of mine's. My outfit was interesting though; a brown sleeveless shirt with gold patterns going across the middle and the ends of where my arms came out. A pair of blue pants and brown shoes on the bottom half of my body, and on my head was a large blue hat… more of a hood really, with a pair of ears that had golden adornments around them and a circle in the middle in the same shape as the portals I created. It was there covering what looked like lightish blue hair, kinda messy looking from I could see._

"Get back here you old Ecaflip!" A sudden voice yelled from afar. Several footsteps were making their way to the boy as he saw what looked like a small cat walking on two feet with a pair of travel bags around each shoulder. The pair running after him was a muscular panda with a scar to his face, the other who was calling out to the "Ecaflip" was a blue man with horns coming from his white hair and a tail wagging behind him.

The Ecaflip they were chasing was indeed an old one, wearing only a green shirt, some small shoes and a pair of dice around his neck he ran as fast as his small legs could take him but soon felt himself trapped behind a corner; he literally was cornered in a dead end as the shadows of his pursuers crept closer. "Ecaflip, why did you have to ruin my luck now?"

"Hehe, you sure have bad luck for an Ecaflip old guy." The horned man taunted, his panda partner cracked his knuckles to increase the level of their threat. "Now hand over all of those nifty things you got in those bags."

"Yeah hand it over." The panda repeated.

"Not so fast!" The three looked up as the boy called out to them from above the alley, he formed a circle with his hands creating a portal in the air. Just as he jumped through it he quickly created another portal, repeating the pattern going down the alley and landing between the three. "That's far enough for you!"

"And who do you think you are kid?" Responded the horned man.

"I don't know!" His cheerful response threw the three men off as he pointed to the two brutes. "But who do _you_ think you are? Threatening and attacking a poor, innocent, old, and adorable cat man who probably did no harm."

'Those were portals he made, could he be…?' The old Ecaflip thought.

"I won't let the innocent be hurt and not do anything about it, now stop this or else." He told sternly.

"Oh yeah, or else what?" asked the blue man.

"Else what… Else what… ummm..." The boy felt the sweat on his head, he really didn't have much of a comeback for them. "I don't know. I've never done this before… hahaha."

"Don't just laugh in a situation like this!" The old Ecaflip exclaimed.

"Get'em!"

The blue man ordered the panda who started to make his way towards the two. Against two of them, the boy knew he wouldn't win so he quickly made for an escape. Energy emanated from his hands as two portals were made, he threw one into the air landing out of sight while throwing the second one behind the Ecaflip. "Time to go, jump!"

"What? W-Wait I can't those-hey!?" The feline yelled as he was picked up and pulled through the portal, before he knew it the two were flying in the air.

"Hold on tight!" The boy yelled, laughing with glee as he quickly created two other portals. He flew them through the town from portal to portal, traversing lower into the streets until the boy landed back on his feet perfectly. Helping the Ecaflip back on his feet, the boy smiled and said. "That was close wasn't it?" He was expecting a reply, but the old cat's white fur was turning green and he instantly threw up in front of the street for all to see. "Um, are you alright? Mr… Elarip?"

"It's Ecaflip..." The old cat groaned holding his gut and trying not to puke again. "After the last time I was hoping I wouldn't go through one of those portals again. You Eliatropes sure are quick on the draw with those things."

"Elia...trope…?" The boy thought as he heard the name, it sounded familiar yet strange at the same time. "I'm… not a Eliatrope."

"Hm? You have to be, only they can use wakfu to create zapp portals like you did." The Ecaflip noticed the look on the boy's face, he was in deep thought but also seemed confused on what happened. The old cat sighed, he couldn't help the feeling to help young Eliatrope or whatever he was. "Well, I guess it really isn't such big deal if you don't know what you are. I still have to thank you for saving me, now what would you like as a reward?"

"A-A reward?" The boy's expression turned cheerful at the word, he was ready to answer with several ideas in mind until the loud sound of growling came from his stomach. "Um… if you wouldn't mind…"

* * *

><p>The Ecaflip sat in awe, watching as the boy grabbed one plate after another of fish. In all his years even he didn't eat that many snappers all at once, but the boy just kept chomping them down like they were nothing; he chuckled as the boy started to choke on the piece of meat, desperately reaching out for the glass of milk to wash it all down. "Careful next time whippersnapper."<p>

"Hehehe guess I'm just really hungry." The boy took another bite with a goofy grin and continued with food still in his mouth. "Thanks again for treating me to dinner and a hotel to sleep in Mr. Etramip."

"With the way you're eating, maybe I shouldn't have said I'd treat you to all you can eat." The old Ecaflip had a good amount of Kamas on him, but the boy was like a bottomless hole that would take both the food and his money away. "And it's pronounced Ecaflip."

"Elacip."

"E-ca-flip." He pronounced once more.

"... Enutrof?"

**"Ecaflip! ECAFLIP! Do I look like a money grubbing old man to you!?"** The old cat snarled, his yellow eyes practically glowing in anger with his fur growing riled and feral looking. The surprised look on the boy's face quickly calmed him down "Ahem, and Ecaflip is actually the name of my race. My name is Kerubim, Kerubim Crepin, proprietor of my own shop full of the greatest treasures anyone has ever seen."

"You mean stuff like this?" Kerubim didn't notice the boy was away at the table, his eyes widening in shock as he saw him at one of his bags pulling out a large sword with a hilt shaped as a mouth with a demonic eye and a blade made of molten lava. "This looks so cool, how is the sword made of lava though?"

"If you wanna find out kid I'll be happy to tell you for a little chaos." The hilt spoke, it's eye staring directly at the boy.

"Whoa, it talks!" He grinned widely before the old feline snatched the sword from his hands. "Hey…"

"Didn't your mother teach you not to go through a person's belongings?" Kerubim lectured. "Never mess with a Shushu, especially one as powerful as Bourlof the Butcher. It took all my skills just to capture him the first time, the second time was much easier since he was found in an abandoned city… Rubilaxia I think it was called."

"What's a Shushu?" He asked eagerly.

"They're demons that can possess people, but can also be tamed and put in items such as weapons." Kerubim told as he placed the sword back in his bag.

"How does it fit inside such a small bag, wouldn't it make a hole in it?" The boy asked.

"Not with a Haven Bag, they're magical bags allowing you to hold vast amounts of items. In fact I even have the prototype of the bags back-hey!" The Ecaflip noticed the boy back in his bags just as he pulled out another sword much larger and enveloped in blue flames. Kerubim hurriedly snatched it and threw back where it came before glaring at the boy once more. "Quit scrounging around my bag! All of my treasures are both powerful and dangerous, you could've destroyed this whole room if I didn't take Raziel from you."

"Wow really?!" He looked at the old cat with eyes full of wonder. "You must've had a great adventure trying to get it, right Kerubim?"

"Hehehe, well yes I did... I even had one of the six primordial dofus long ago." Kerubim noticed the boy was waiting to hear more, it was then that an idea popped in his mind. "How about this, if you can sit and listen quietly I'll more than happy tell you some tales about my life as an adventurer."

"For realsies?" The boy couldn't hold his excitement as Kerubim nodded in response, he ran around the room in cartwheels and jumped outside through the room's window. "Wahoo! Yay! Yahoo!" He cheered with glee as he jumped from one portal to another, dancing in the night's sky without a care in the world.

Kerubim just watched in awe, the sight of the boy dancing through one zapp portal to another reminded him of the time with the young Eliatrope hero from ten years ago. The moonlight shining over the dance, he smiled as the mysterious boy continued on.

* * *

><p><em>In my dreams I see words, the words are mine... they're the thoughts running through my mind.<em>

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

_Am I an Eliatrope, like mister Kerubim said?_

_The name struck a chord to me, it was familiar but... it isn't what I am._

_Elia... no... Eli... o... trope..._

* * *

><p>The next morning came, Kerubim grabbed his Haven bags and made his way to the door. Upon opening it he looked back to see the boy splayed upon the floor, he had told him countless tales for hours until he fell unconscious from staying up so long.<p>

"I haven't had to tell stories like that since Jojo young..." The thought of that made the old Ecaflip a bit melancholic, but it soon disappeared as fast as it came at the sight of the boy's smile. "I should have asked your name when I had the chance... thank you still."

Kerubim softly closed the door behind him and made his way out of the hotel. He looked around the streets of Astrub before starting his way toward the towns travel carriages, until a large hand pulled him upwards from the back of his shirt; fear crawled down his spine as he found himself face to face with a large muscular man with tall orange hair on his head. "Hehe I got'um boss!"

"Great job Tiny, nobody to save ya now gramps." The blue horned man from before said with the panda at his side. "Alright, now why don't you hand over your Haven bags? Those treasures of yours can be put to good use in our hands."

"And I thought Osamodas were kind to animals." Kerubim taunted though fraily with the muscle man glaring at him.

"It's the easy way or the hard way." The panda warned him. "Your choice old man."

"Not so fast… again!" The familiar voice caught the three's attention as out from a zapp portal, the boy appeared in a heroic pose. "The heroic Eliotrope is here to stop you and defend the innocent Ecaflip once again!"

"You again?" The Osamodas growled a bit as he turned back to Tiny. "Take care of him, Tiny. And make sure the kid doesn't mess around with us anymore."

"Got it boss!" Dropping Kerubim to the floor, Tiny cracked his large knuckles as he moved closer towards the boy stopping right beside him with a grin on his face.

"Tiny right, be careful… you might get hurt trying to take me on." The boy told with a grin. "You might even hurt your friends, so please don't try and fight."

"Hurry and take him down, Tiny!" The Osamodas ordered.

Following what his leader wanted, Tiny rose his large fist and swung at the boy with all his power. The boy only smiled and held his hand out in defense, wakfu flowed through his hand as he created a large zapp in front of him. The four gasped in shock as the punch went right through the portal. "I warned you." He took his other hand and threw another portal right beside the panda, Tiny's punch came through and threw him right into a nearby fish vendor with its force.

"What the!?" The Osamodas exclaimed. "Tiny, you Iop brain! Watch what you're doing!"

"Iop? Is that what you are?" The boy asked as he jumped over another punch, he created two more portals as a second punch made its way toward him in midair causing the big Iop to hit the back of his head. "I told you you'd hurt yourself and others if you fight me."

Tiny growled and continued to attack, his fists creating large craters with power alone as the boy dodged with ease. Kerubim noticed how he moved from one portal to another to move from the Iop's attack, but he also noticed the smile growing on the boy's face; he was enjoying the fight, almost playing with the brainless Iop as he danced around his punches like they were nothing.

"Hahahaha, this is fun!" The Eliotrope backflipped through the air, as Tiny punched again going for a blow toward the boy's head. But just as it was about to hit, he raised his hands and created a portal that caused the Iop's fist to teleport and land a powerful blow under his chin. The blow took Tiny's breath away, his body tilting back until he finally fell to the ground unconscious. With the Iop out of the way, the Eliotrope boy landed back to his feet and raised his hands at the ready for more. "Justice wins again! Are you ready to give up yet, um… Sadomaso was it?"

"Osamodas…" Kerubim couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's naivete, but his eyes soon widened as they caught the Osamodas in question reaching behind his back to grab a small gun.

"Little brat!"

The Osamodas quickly pulled out his gun and fired at the boy, the bullet flying at high speed at its target and was about to hit until the young Eliotrope created yet another zapp in front of him; he jumped through the portal, dodging the bullet seconds before it made contact. The horned man was taken back at his attack missing its target, so much that he was unaware that Kerubim had jumped behind him and ready to attack. Teleporting right beside him, the Osamodas took a devastating blow as the Ecaflip and Eliotrope attacked with a punch and kick to the face respectively.

The three thugs both unconscious, the Eliotrope boy smiled as he reached for Kerubim's paws and jumped for joy. "We did it! We did it! Awesome combo Kerubim, we showed that Sadomaso who's boss didn't we?"

"Hehe, yes we did… and it's Osamodas." He corrected before pulling away to grab his backs. "So you really are an Eliatrope."

"I told you I'm not an Eliatrope, I'm actually an Eli-O-trope." The boy explained. "I uhh… figured it out in a dream I had. I'm called an Eliotrope… though that's all I can really remember."

"That's all you remember?" Kerubim asked. "Hm, if that is the case then you must have amnesia, that would explain why you didn't know about the different races. Do you remember your name at least?"

"I don't have a name." He answered flatly which surprised the old Ecaflip. "I don't have amnesia either, I… I just fell from the sky and found myself near this town."

"You fell from the sky?" The old Ecaflip had heard about adventurers falling from Incarnam, the land where new soul's become born into one of the many different races in the World of Twelve. But even if he came from there, the boy should at least have a name and know about his race. Noticing the worried expression on the boy's face, Kerubim softly patted his leg and reassured him with a smile. "No need to worry about such things, it's not as if you need to know everything right now."

"But… I want to know." He replied, his face saddened. "I want to know who I am, and what I am. I wanna know why I'm here in this world, more than anything else I wanna know more about this world in general. I mean everything here seems so cool!" A smile crept on his face as he continued. "Talking pandas and cats, people with wings and tails, and big strong guys like that guy Tiny too. Then there's all the adventures you had and the treasures you've gained because of it, I wanna do that too!"

"Whoa whoa, calm down." Kerubim chuckled as the Eliotrope's own words seemed to cheer him up. "Well you know about you are now, so you don't have to worry about that. But if you really want to know more about adventuring and the World of Twelve, then why don't you come with me to Bonta?"

"Bonta?" The boy asked.

"It's where I live, think of it as thanks for helping me a second time." He winked at the boy. "I'm sure my bazaar has plenty of treasures that can help you learn more about yourself and the world. And along the way, I can tell you more stories about my adventures."

"For realsies?!" The Eliotrope asked with eyes full of eagerness that made the old Ecaflip laugh.

"Hahaha, yes for realsies." Kerubim held his bags out for the boy as he grabbed them without a care "Now then, let's get going Lumiere."

"Right!" He followed beside the cat as they made their way toward the carriages, only realizing what Kerubim had said only a minute after. "Um, who's Lumiere?"

"Why you are of course." Kerubim declared. "I can't just call you the Eliotrope all the way to Bonta now can I? I thought it was a fitting name after seeing you dance in the moonlight yesterday… so from now on you are Lumiere the Eliotrope."

"Lumiere… Lumiere… hehehe, I'm Lumiere!" He sang with a hop to his step, the boy grinned and lifted Kerubim up in a big hug. "Thank you so much, Kerubim! You're the greatest!"

"No need to thank me." The old Ecaflip couldn't help but smile more, but was surprised once again as he was lifted into the air and placed on the back of the boy's head. "Easy Lumiere, I can walk on my own."

"No way, this is the least I can do. I'll carry you all the way to Bonta for everything you've done for me."

"Well that's nice of you… but you're going the wrong way."

* * *

><p><em>This is where my journey finally begins. With a new friend and a new name.<em>

_Lumiere_


	2. Chapter 2: The God King

Chapter 2: The God King

_My name is Lumiere, I'm an Eliotrope. I don't really know what Eliotropes are but we can make portals which is really cool; I fell from the sky into a place called the World of Twelve, it's in this very world that I met the person who named me, an old Ecaflip cat man named Kerubim. Here we're taking a carriage with other travelers to his bazaar in a place called Bonta, the whole trip was exciting because Kerubim was telling me the story of how he got this cool gold card that lets him ride the carriage for free._

"And that Lumi, is how my gang and I created Bonta's first and safest travel system." The old Ecaflip finished, his tale getting the applause of all the other passengers along with the boy beside him. "As thanks, the town gave us these lifetime free pass to use the carriage whenever we want."

"Wow Kerubim, your adventures are the coolest! I wanna have one just as cool as that." Lumiere grinned. "And your gang sounds cool and funny! Does that um... Crocosec guy really betray people uncontrollably?"

"Now why would I lie about that? His dangerous habit put us in plenty of trouble, but would also come in handy at times." Kerubim said, he turned towards the window and pointed outside for the boy to see. "You might get to meet them Lumi, here we are in Bonta."

The Eliotrope grinned as he looked through the window to see the large city before him. The city of Bonta was a vast place of beauty, lush nature complimenting the buildings around them with birds flying in the sky. With excitement getting the better of him, Lumiere created a zapp and jumped through to land on the roof of the carriage. "Kerubim this is amazing! Bonta looks so beautiful!"

"Lumiere don't just go off on your own like that." The Ecaflip's warning didn't reach the boy as he already jumped off the carriage. The passengers watching in awe as he jumped from one zapp to the next, Kerubim frantically made his way out as the carriage finally stopped to catch up as fast as he could. "Lumi wait, you'll get lost. Lumiere!"

The Eliotrope jumped from one portal to another, his smile growing even larger as he looked at the city from above. He flung another zapp across the town and landed down the top of a nearby building. "There's so many people here, hey Kerubim can we... Kerubim?" Lumiere's excitement dwindled as he finally realized the old cat wasn't beside him. "Oops, I must've left him back at the carriage... that's not good. What do I do now?"

* * *

><p>"Lumiere! Lumiere, where are you?" The Ecaflip ran frantically through 5th Bond Avenue, he searched desperately but couldn't find a trace of the Eliotrope around. He found the closest person and repeatedly asked. "Excuse me, have you seen a boy come by here? Has blue eyes?"<p>

"Sorry, haven't seen him." Said an Osamodas.

"He's got pale white skin."

"I'm sorry." Replied a young Eniripsa.

"Wears a blue hat with ears?"

"Nope." Said an old Sadida.

"... Might be jumping through small zapps?" Kerubim's descriptions didn't help at all, and after a few more times of asking he found himself more lost than the person he was looking for. "Lumi, where have you gone… I'm getting too old for hide and seek."

* * *

><p>"Mmm this is delicious." Lumiere said as he took another bite of the cheezy food in his hand with strange insect toppings on top. "This pizz'larva that old guy with the coins let me have sure is good... hm, I wonder if he was an Enutrof..?"<p>

Lumi continued his walk through the town in stride, he wanted to find Kerubim as soon as possible but he kept finding himself entranced by the different things in Bonta; he walked through the alley eyes beaming with wonder and excitement at the different shops and buildings that he was unaware that he was becoming more and more lost. After taking a turn into another alley, he ate what was left of his food and noticed a strange set of arrows pointing in a direction. "Oooh, I wonder where these lead to?"

"Hey there traveler!" A sudden voice came from a shop a few feet away, the owner was a scaly green crocodile creature wearing what looked like a deli hat and an apron. "Are you a tourist? How would you like to try one of my sandwiches on the house?"

"On the house? Really?" Lumiere saw that the crocodile had already prepared one and was holding it out for him. He grinned and took the sandwich happily. "Thank you very much mister, I'm starving!"

"No need to thank me, I'm always happy to give my food to new customers." He said cheerfully. "So what brings you here to Bonta?"

"Oh I came here with a cat named Kerubim." He answered taking a bite of the new piece of food in his hands. "He and I met in a place called Astrub, we were going to his bazaar until we got separated."

"You know the boss?" The crocodile asked.

"The boss..?" Lumi's expression grew as high as the sky as he realized who exactly he was talking to and bounced about in excitement. "No way I know who you are! You're Crocosec, the great master of disguise! Kerubim told me about you and the rest of his old gang, you're like… super cool!"

"Aww shucks that's awfully sweet of you to say-uhh…" Crocosec took the compliment with stride, but he felt a sudden weight change as the Eliotrope latched onto his waist like a leech. "Mind telling me what you're doing down there?"

"Oh wow… your scales are so soft~" He cooed with glee as he nuzzled the thick green belly under Crocosec's apron. "I never thought scales could be soft like this. And warm too, I feel like I could snuggle this soft belly all day~."

"Hehehe, well you sure are an affectionate kid." Crocosec blushed. "Oh hey, if you want I can give you directions to Kerub's shop."

"For realsies? That be great!" Lumi cheered.

"Sure, just keep going straight from here and you take a left at the next corner." He told as he pointed down the street.

"Crocosec, are you lying to someone again?" Another male voice came from the opposite side of the alley as the two came across a modest little flower shop. An orange furred creature with thick white eyebrows was caring for a pot of flowers wearing his own apron above his shirt. It's ears poked above his eyebrows and his head fur was like the mane of a lion"You just can't help betraying someone can you?"

"W-What I'm telling the truth, you take a left like it's always been!" Crocosec proclaimed as sweat protruded down his cheek.

"I'm sorry about my friend." The creature apologized. "He's right about going straight, but you actually turn right towards Kerub's bazaar. Just follow the signs."

"Hey I know you... you're also a part of Kerubim's gang!" Lumiere zapped another portal and jumped in front of the florist with a smile. "You're Kanigroo, the one with the best nose for tracking!"

"Yes I am, I heard you talk before and it seems that Kerubim told you a lot about our-Oh!" Kanigroo's cheeks lit up in an orange shade of red as the Eliotrope wrapped his arms in the biggest hug he could, his snow white cheeks even nuzzling against his fur.

"Your fur is sooooo soft, it feels like a fluffy pillow made of even fluffier clouds~" He purred snuggling more against the creature's cheek. "So cushiony…. so snuggly… ahhh I think I'm in love~"

"O-Oh stop, you're just saying that." Kanigroo felt flattered by his words, so much that the blush on his face grew deeper. "You're quite the charmer young man, would you like a bouquet of flowers before you go?"

"Really? That would be great!" He jumped cheerfully but suddenly remembered that he didn't have money to buy things. "I'm sorry, but... I don't have any money to..."

"Think nothing of it, as a friend of Kerubim's it's on the house." Kanigroo assured him, he grabbed his best bouquet and handed them to Lumiere. "When you see the boss, tell him we said hi."

"Wow… I promise I will, thank you again!"Lumiere couldn't help but smile with the bouquet in his hands that he just ran off and jumped from one zapp portal to the next, leaving the two old friends watched him go surprised.

"Did he just make zapps out of his hands?" Crocosec asked.

"That certainly is an strange young man." Kanigroo smiled and returned to tending his flowers. "But if the boss knows him, then that means he must be special."

Lumiere continued walking through the alley as more signs directed him to where he would find Kerubim's famous bazaar. The arrows pointed further down the streets as less of them began to appear, though as he glanced in the direction of another corner he noticed a small group of large arrows pointing in the same direction; he moved faster in excitement, dashing to the next corner as he finally found his destination. The arrows ended, centered upon a large box like house with a round top built upon the the center between larger buildings, on the roof of the house was a large billboard of Kerubim.

"Alright, I finally found it!" Lumi grinned as he ran toward the front door. "Hm, I wonder if anyone is home right now?" He knocked on the door a few times but received no answer. "Hello? Is anyone home?" He knocked a few more times. "Hello? Hello hello? Hello hello hello hello?"

"Can't you see we're closed?" A voice answered from out of nowhere. "Get lost kid."

"Hello? Can I come inside?" He answered the voice with another couple of knocks, but as there was no other reply he decided to continue to call out to the voice knocking harder and harder on the door. "Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello-!?"

"I SAID WE'RE CLOSED!" The voice yelled revealing a circular red object above the door, it opened up to reveal a large demonic eye shooting daggers at him. "Are you deaf? I said get out of here!"

"Whoa, hey I know you… you're Luis!" Lumiere grinned. "Kerubim told me all about you, you're the Shushu that lives as his house."

"I don't live as his house, I live as my guardian's house." Luis scoffed, or at least sounded like he did without a face to show expressions. "That flea bitten bow meow is just my temporary keeper, and he always will be." His eye gazed down and watched as the Eliotrope grinned from cheek to cheek, practically bouncing on the tips of his toes. "Hey, enough with that face already! That smile is creeping me out…"

"But you're so cool, I never met a Shushu until yesterday and you actually possessed a whole house." Lumiere spoke with glee hopping ever so closer to the door. "You must be like the Shushu king! Are you the king? Was your guardian super strong? Where is your guardian? Are they friends of Kerubim? What's it look like inside of you?" He opened the door as wide as possible, but as he did the door slipped from his grasp and slammed itself closed. The front steps and the porch itself began to rattle as the sound of growling came from what he suspected was Luis.

"I said we're closed! Now get out of here kid!" The Shushu's voice sounding more threatening than before, Lumiere quickly stepped away from the door and silently walked back through the alley he came in. "Finally… I can get back to sleep."

Luis gave a yawning sound, closing his eye as he returned to his previous slumber. The inside of the home had become quiet and ordinary, but unknown to the Shushu residing a bluish light was shining above its livingroom. A zapp portal was floating just above a green arm chair, a pair of feet poked through the portal and soon a whole body fell through; Lumiere had landed onto the armchair stepping as quiet as possible onto the floor as to not wake up Luis.

"It worked…" Lumi whispered to himself, his quick thinking to throw a zapp portal as the door was open in an area it wouldn't be seen was perfect and got him inside the house. "So… this is Kerubim's house."

The young Eliotrope looked through the large home from its living room, all around him were items of old age and wonders. He could see a large sword on the back wall, a large red ruby could be seen from one of the shelves and right beside it was a brown spinning top with markings in the middle. Each item he saw made Lumiere's eyes sparkle even more, his hands twiddling about to touch each and every thing he saw.

"Sooooo cooool… must touch!" His hands were about to reach for the first thing he could see, but hunger soon began to take him once again. "But first… I think I'll find something to eat."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in town, Kerubim's search for Lumiere became all for naught. Without a single clue to track him, all the Ecaflip could do was worry as he made his way home. "Where are you Lumiere?"<p>

"Hey Boss!" Before the Ecaflip knew it, he was greeted by his old friend Crocosec. He was sitting and conversing with Kanigroo at his flower shop. "Was wondering when we'd see you, where've you been?"

"Oh… hello boys. I've just had a long day." He sighed. "Hey where's Tortue?"

"Oh he's on some business." Kanigroo replied. "Why so glum boss? What happened to your friend?"

"My friend?" Kerubim questioned.

"Yeah, the boy with the blue hat and made portals." Crocosec answered. "We just met him not too long ago."

"You saw Lumiere!?" Kerubim exclaimed. "W-What was he doing? He wasn't in trouble or anything was he?"

"Not unless being a cuddler is a crime now, right Kanigroo?" He nudged the Kaniger's arm making him blush violently. "He was all over him when he was here, and then he left after we told him where your house was."

"Oh thank goodness… he's at the shop then…" The Ecaflip's relief soon rose into a shocking exclamation, "He's at the shop!? That touchy feely whippersnapper is gonna destroy my home with all my treasures!" He high tailed it toward the bazaar as fast as he could. "Thanks again for the info boys!"

* * *

><p>"Ooooh, what's this!" Lumiere zapped from one area of the house to the other, his hands picking out one treasure after another. "Oh what's that?" He zapped and grabbed a large golden axe. "So pretty… Oh!"<p>

He wandered further into the house's attic to find even more items. Wondering what he could scrounge up, he jumped onto one of the shelves and opened a drawer to find a large hourglass device. "Ooooh, what does this do?" Lumi's curiosity caused him to turn the hourglass, the red sand falling downwards caused a surge of energy to envelope around the device and time began to rewind to when he first found it. "Ooooh, what does this do?" Time soon rewound again. "Ooooh, what does this do?" And again, "Ooooh, what does this do?" And again "Ooooh, what does this do?" And once more. "Ooooh, what does-ow!" He waved his hand as the jolt of pain coming from it brought an end to the repeating cycle of time. Lumiere was surprised to find that the sudden pain was coming from a strange creature, it was a small, pink and round like a little ball constantly nibbling at his hand until it noticed his gaze and jumped onto his leg.

"Grrrrr arf arf!" The creature growled, it knelt on it's small legs in a position similar to a dog ready to attack. But just looking at it, the Eliotrope couldn't help but think it was cute.

"Awwww, aren't you adorable." He raised his hand, hovering it over the cautious creature before slowly petting it on its head. The pink creature had instantly changed gears, rubbing its head against Lumi's hand as it gave a cheerful smile. It enjoyed his gentle petting until something had suddenly caught its attention, it quickly jumped from his leg and traversed downwards toward the living room. "Hey, where are you going?"

Excited to find such a cute creature, Lumiere followed it back through the living room. He stopped at the corner seeing the little thing jump towards the store entrance, hiding he watched as the door revealed a smallish figure. It was the same size as Kerubim if not an inch taller. He was wearing a light brown outfit under a blue sleeveless coat, the hood covered his face only revealing his eyes and a bit of his nose along with a strange pair of antennas on his head. The small creature hopped in joy, catching it in his hand the hooded man smiled and softly patted its head. "Hello Pupuce, have you been keeping guard of the house while I was gone?"

"Bark bark!" Pupuce it was called gave a happy bark before jumping off of its master's hand, it went toward the corner Lumiere resided in and bit at his pants pulling him just enough to show a bit of fabric to the man watching.

"Who's there?" The hooded man called out, he stared at the corner for a few minutes until the intruder finally appeared. His eyes widened as he saw Lumiere, the boy twiddling his thumbs nervously as they saw each other. "A… An Eliatrope?"

"Eli-O-trope, not a Eliatrope!" Lumiere answered him. "I'm an Eliotrope, but who are you?"

"I should be asking you that, since this is my home." The hooded man replied. "You called yourself an Eliotrope correct? Tell me, do you know of someone named Yugo?"

"Yugo… no I… I..." A sudden jolt hit Lumiere's head, flashes of pictures went through his mind causing a pulsing migraine. "Yugo… Yugo… who is… he?"

"The king of the Eliatropes." He answered.

"The king? The king… king…. Ngnaaaaa!" The migraines grew stronger, the intense pain brought Lumiere to his knees until it was too much for him to handle. He fell to the floor eyes closing in unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>I saw flashes.<em>

_Images went through my mind… or was it memories? All of it was just confusing, but I somehow understood them._

_I saw a man, he was wearing a blue robe and a hat just like mines… most of the hood covered his face showing only a long grey beard. But I did see what was behind him._

_A dragon. A giant white dragon stood behind him proudly._

_This man… I called out to him… the words coming out of my mouth…_

_God King…_

* * *

><p>"God… King…" Lumiere spoke in his slumber, his eyes stirred themselves opened as he found himself at the living room table. He rose up to find a glass of milk in front of him, and on the opposite sides sat Kerubim who looked oddly irritated and the same hooded figure from before.<p>

"Good evening Lumiere, you slept for quite a while." The hooded man greeted. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Joris. I'm an ambassador to the king of Bonta, I live here with Kerubim… you two have already met I see."

"Um… yes we have, right Kerubim?" He looked back to the old Ecaflip who was glaring at him angrily. "Huh? What's wrong, did something happen while I was out?"

**"Don't act like you don't know!"** Kerubim growled. **"Everything, you ate everything in our fridge! I even had a plate with a big snapper just for me when I came home and you ate it…"**

"Oh yeah I remember that, it was really big and tasty too. It had such a savory flavor that I can taste it even now-aahharr." Lumiere's sentence became garbled as his cheek was pulled by the old Ecaflip.

"You naughty little glutton, you should never eat anything that's not yours without permission!" Kerubim told tearfully as he pulled harder. "My precious snapper… it was so beautiful and had just the right amount of fat on it. I was going to eat and savor it perfectly… my dream is all gone because of you!"

"Keke calm down, it's not the end of the world." Joris chuckled watching how he lectured the Eliotrope like a father. "As much as this reminds me of when you used to raise me, please let go so I can speak to him."

"Whart wid yod wanna tawlk abwout?" Lumi gargled out before Kerubim released his cheek. "Is it important?"

"Indeed it is, you called yourself an Eliotrope correct?" He asked getting a nod in reply. "I see… have you ever met any others of your kind?"

"Others? You mean there are other Eliotropes out there like me?" Lumiere jumped to his feet in surprise, he never even thought that there could be others like him

"That I can not answer, but there have been rumors in the World of Twelve." Joris explained. "People wearing the same attire you wear, with the ability to create portals appearing in several towns. All of them have said the same thing, that they are the Eliotropes and that they search for the same thing… their God King."

"God… King…" The images of the old man came into his mind once more. "The old bearded man… in a blue robe and hat like mines… and a giant white dragon..."

"You are referring to Yugo and his dragon brother Adamai, though now they're much younger." Joris told. "This is interesting though… you're the first that has said anything describing this God King of yours. What makes it strange is that you're describing the Eliatrope king Yugo… perhaps…"

"You don't think they're the same person do you, Jojo?" Kerubim questioned.

"I'm not sure, but the king of Bonta has asked me to look into it." He replied. "I was asked to be his emissary for a meeting with the Sadida Kingdom, the rumors of the Eliotropes first originated there. The king has information that might help shed more light on this mystery."

The room fell quiet as the three sat in thought, the one most in thought was Lumiere. Being told he wasn't the only one in this situation felt relieving, but now this new information of a God King left him curious; it began to run around in his mind until he asked Joris. "Joris, will… will the Eliatrope named Yugo be there? I mean at the Sadida Kingdom?"

"I can't be certain, perhaps he could though." Joris answered. "The princess of the Sadidas is a very good friend of Yugo's, there could be a chance that he might join in the meeting."

"Hm… I see." Lumiere stood up to his feet and slowly paced around the table, the others watched a bit concerned for what he could possibly be thinking. He held his hands to his head, his body twisted and contorted in a strange position that made both viewers next to him look with confused expressions. "Nyaaaah, so much stuff is confusing! I feel like my head is running all around in circles and now my whole body is doing twists because of it."

"I think that's because you're the one twisting like that." Kerubim chuckled. "There's no reason to be so focused on it Lumiere, why not relax and take one thing at a time?"

"But just thinking about it has me so… excited!" He jumped untwisting himself with a huge grin on his face. "It feels like a real adventure is out there, and I wanna go out and have it! Mr. Joris, um I'm not sure but do you think I could go to the Adidas kingdom to ask about the rumors?"

"What!?" Kerubim exclaimed.

"They're called Sadidas actually… is that what you really want to do?" Joris asked. "There is a chance Yugo might not be there."

"But the princess might know where he is right? And then I can just go wherever way she leads me it's perfect!" Lumi threw a zapp portal and jumped at the front of the shop's door. "I've made up my mind! I'm gonna go and have my first adventure!"

"W-Wait, Lumiere don't just go off like that!" Kerubim called out but was too late as the door opened and closed a second afterwards. He sighed and took a drink of his glass of milk before looking back towards Joris. "Papa, was it right to let him go like that?"

"He wants to figure out the mystery for himself Keke, as such it's only right to allow him to figure it out on his own." Joris explained. "Let him have his adventure, it's not as if he's a child after all."

"That might not be true." His ear twitched as he responded. "It was only a day since I've met Lumiere, but from traveling here with him I can tell you that he's a purely innocent child in a teenager's body… even though he is a bit of a glutton."

"You truly seem to worry about him." Joris couldn't help but smile.

"W-Well the boy is a bit naive about the world… in fact he's oblivious about everything in the World of Twelve." Kerubim nervously stuttered. "I doubt he could really find his way to the Sadidas much less out of the city."

"Will you go with him then? If you feel that worried about him then you should make sure he doesn't get in trouble." He stood up as he told the Ecaflip and walked toward the stairs. "It might be a little hard since you retired, but you're still an adventurer right Kerubim? Even I can tell you're excited about it, just be sure to be careful."

With Joris going upstairs, Kerubim smiled as he saw through the hooded man's ruse. Without a moment to lose, he rummaged through the many items in his home and placed them inside his haven bags to prepare for the trip. Hoping to catch Lumiere before he left Bonta he hurried out of the door, but was surprised when he saw the very Eliotrope sitting by the front steps. "Lumiere? Why are you still here?"

"Oh Kerubim, hi there." Lumi replied. "I kind of realized something that was important… I actually don't know where the Sadida kingdom is. Or… where anything is…"

"Oh Lumi…" Kerubim smiled as he sat beside the young Eliotrope, patting his arm assuringly he replied. "If you need help to find it, I'd be happy to help you. I've been thinking… perhaps I should try and get back into adventuring. I could use some new treasures for my shop after all, and show all those whippersnappers that Kerbim Crepin is still the greatest adventurer in the World of Twelve!"

"Yeah! Let's show them all, it's adventure time!" He cheered to the top of his lungs.

"Will you idiots just leave already so I can get back to sleep!?" Luis hissed out at them, literally kicking them off with the steps of the house.

"Hehehe, thank you for having me in your house Luis." Lumiere laughed and ran through the street hand and hand with Kerubim. "Come on let's go let's go! The adventure is waiting for us!"

_My first adventure, I can't wait to start with Kerubim by my side!_

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This took a while due to doing other stuff, but I'm glad I've gotten so many people who liked the story's first chapter.<p>

Though I don't name them I did use the treasures that Kerubim obtained over his life. Like the Hellish Hourglass that rewinds time, the large red ruby that creates the crackler and the dream mixer too.

I hope you all read and review, please enjoy more of Lumiere's adventure with Kerubim :3


End file.
